


Stealing A Dance

by snowandlilacs



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowandlilacs/pseuds/snowandlilacs
Summary: Qrow crashes a party and steals away a specialist.





	Stealing A Dance

“Mind if I cut in?”

Her current—albeit temporary—dance partner went to protest, but Winter immediately interrupted and took the offered hand. 

“Of course. You don’t mind, do you?” she asked the other, but didn’t bother to give them a chance to respond before allowing herself to be pulled away and across the dance floor to the other side of the room.

“So, care to explain why it looked like I probably saved your dance partner more than you?”

“Excuse me?”

Winter narrowed her eyes up at Qrow, realizing he just _barely_ passed as presentable for such an event. Granted, he also wasn’t invited, and crashing a party held by someone on the Atlesian council was not his brightest idea.

“It looked like you were about to skewer the guy. So I assume he either made some fancy faux pas that I’ve broken half a dozen times, or he said something you didn’t like. Care to fill me in, Ice Queen?”

She sighed and shifted her step to subtly take the lead in their dance. It earned her a raised brow from Qrow, but no verbal complaints.

“Your form is horrible.”

The middle of a dance floor was not the time or place to have the conversation he wanted to have. Besides, it didn’t really matter. She was now spared the trouble of dealing with her previous dance partner, so the trouble was over.

Or at least that trouble. Qrow was generally walking trouble no matter his intentions. 

“You do realize that _I’m_ supposed to lead, right?”

“And I’ll let you lead once you can properly do so.”

Not that it mattered who led, the song soon reached its end, and Winter immediately decided that she was done dancing for the evening. Walking off the dance floor, she was well aware that she was being tailed by Qrow, which was expected. He crashed the party not for the fun of it, that much was obvious to her. He hated these sorts of events, which made her wonder how he even found out that she was there. 

Winter paused to allow him to catch up, and was momentarily surprised at the show of manners as he offered her his arm.

“So, want to explain the situation now or…?”

Winter rolled her eyes. No, she didn’t, but she also doubted he would drop the subject if he hadn’t decided to already. 

“It’s ridiculous really. He’s an old suitor that my father was fond of for some reason or another. I don’t really remember the exact details anymore, but at the time I told him that if my father approved and thought so highly of him, that perhaps he should try marrying my father instead.” She sighed and fought against rolling her eyes again. “As for today’s incident, he thought it was an act of charity to offer setting aside the insult I caused him years ago to offer me a proposal out of pity for how long I have gone unwed. He conveniently has ignored his own lack of marriage at the moment, though not for a lack of trying. I do believe he’s been married two or three times now.”

“So I can punch him if I see him later, right?”

“No.”

His question wasn’t surprising, and as much as she would like to see that pompous expression punched in, it would cause a scene, and the police would have to get involved for assault. It would, overall, be a mess. Winter doubted that Qrow had access to lawyers that would be able to beat the best money could buy.

“Do you know where you’re even going?” Winter asked while confused where they were headed. She only now realized that they went off in some random direction.

“I thought you were leading.”

“That was while dancing. I was following you.”

Wandering aimlessly in some rich person’s home without permission was not something Winter wanted to be caught doing. Some might claim theft, others might go so far as to think sabotage was at hand. Needless to say she did not need that to be added to the reasons why that night was slowly causing a headache for her.

“Come on, we have to head back,” she said while trying to guide them back toward the chatter of the party still in full swing.

“We could just leave.”

It was definitely tempting, and she had wanted to do so all night, but it wasn’t that easy. There were obligations and—

“I know that look,” Qrow added. “Let’s just go. It’s not like they’ll miss one guest.”

He failed to acknowledge that she was rather recognizable and her absence would certainly be noted by some. Knowing that she was no longer there, news might spread, rumors could start, and then someone was likely to tell her boss.

“You assume that I am not here as a part of work.”

“Are you?”

“Technically.” It was a bit complicated, but she was there as a representative of the Atlesian military. Normally she would be able to get out of such things, but General Ironwood was busy with other, far more important matters at the moment, and she was used to events such as this. Even if she held no love for them, so it meant she was the best suited to handle an evening mingling at a party.

“So...that’s a ‘no,’ right? I mean, _technically_ I’m not even here, so….”

She wasn’t sure what Qrow’s reasoning for his thought process was, but it made no sense. “That is terrible logic.”

“It works.”

Winter honestly did want to leave. A voice of reason told her that she had obligations, but another voice pointed out that those obligations did not include being there the whole evening. She could probably come up with a valid excuse that would be permissible for leaving so early.

Qrow was a bad influence.

“If I get in trouble for this, it is _your_ fault.”

The smug grin on his face was enough to let Winter know that he was perfectly fine with those terms. Whether it was because he knew she would think of something to get out or trouble or that he just didn’t care if he had to take the fall, she wasn’t entirely certain. As long as he knew what he was getting into, he wouldn’t be able to complain later.

“Let me actually lead this time. I know a way out.”


End file.
